1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage, selection, and location system for audio, visual, or information storage media, and more particularly, to a computerized system that conveniently stores a large number of audio, visual, or data storage devices, such as video and/or audio discs, compact discs, tapes, cassettes, CD-ROMs, and the like, selects specific storage devices based on user input, and identifies the device's storage location for retrieval by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
"Jukeboxes" or record changers for vinyl records and the like are well known in the art. There currently exist compact disc (CD) jukeboxes which can hold up to 100 discs and may be expandable to perhaps 500 discs. The current CD systems are fully automated which includes a CD player and the mechanics to move the CDs to and from the player. The current systems require considerable maintenance, and are expensive. The current systems store the naked disc, not the jewel box or liner notes. However, similar systems for other types of storage media such as large discs, tapes, cassettes, semiconductor memory, and the like, are not known in the art. As used herein, "media" refers to any of the plurality of devices utilized to store audio, visual, or other information, in analog or digital electronic form.
There also exist manual storage containers that essentially consist of a shelf or drawer with dividers or slots that fit, for example, a number of compact disc jewel boxes or other media. Manual storage systems store media in random fashion in the storage slots. To quickly locate and retrieve a specific medium after storage, manual systems require the user to devise a scheme, such as alphabetizing the media by artist or title prior to storage. Problems arise when a new medium is added to a collection as the alphabetized media must be reorganized to accommodate the newly added medium.
With large collections, a user must search through the alphabetized media to locate a specific title or artist. Furthermore, the user cannot locate a specific media knowing only fragmentary information about the media desired. For example, if the user wants a specific song, the user must recall which medium contains the song desired. If the media are stored alphabetically according to artist, and the user remembers the song but not the artist, the user cannot find that song.
There exists a need for a reliable compact disc or other media storage, selection, and retrieval system for users having large collections of media, that can quickly and easily store the media, such as the CD and jewel boxes, and that allows for easy access, and removal of the media so they may be used in high quality home players, business players, car players, and other remote locations.
A system is especially needed for bulk users, such as radio stations, and retail businesses, that not only must store large numbers of media such as discs, but must be able to quickly locate, access, and retrieve the stored media. The system should be able to locate a medium if the user has only fragmentary or partial information about a song, artist, or other stored information.